That Neko's Love Story
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Aku telah bersumpah pada sang rembulan malam itu. Aku tak akan membuatmu menangis seperti dia membuatmu menangis. Tapi—mungkin hanya ini yang kubisa. RIREN! Mind to RnR? Don't Like Don't Read


Hai, boleh kuceritakan sebuah kisah untuk kalian, para pembaca tercinta? Kalian pasti berpikir ini seperti dongeng sebelum tidur. Tapi—apakah kalian akan tetap berpikir seperti itu ketika mendengar cerita yang mungkin akan membuat hati kalian merasa sakit ini? Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya membaca cerita ini untuk kalian. Selebihnya kalianlah yang menentukan. Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja.

Jaman ini sudah lama berlalu. Jaman dimana manusia masih bertempur untuk menguasai suatu wilayah yang mereka inginkan—jaman perang dan penjajahan. Tersebutlah di sebuah negeri yang menjadi bagian blok _axis_ pada masa Perang Dunia Kedua—Negeri Jerman. Di sana, jauh di pelosok negeri yang hampir hancur karena perang itu, tinggalah sepasang—mungkin bisa dibilang suami-istri yang berbahagia. Mereka membangun rumah tangga dengan penuh cinta—walaupun mereka berdua adalah sesama pemuda. Hal seperti ini bukanlah lagi hal yang aneh di negeri itu.

Seorang yang kukatakan lebih dominan menjadi suami itu bernama Levi. Dia memiliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi—aku tidak berani menyebutnya pendek. Eh, barusan aku bilang apa?—iris hitam melebihi hitamnya langit malam, senada dengan warna rambutnya yang memiliki belahan agak kepinggir kanan dan pendek itu. Wajahnya selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang amat datar, namun terkadang di sana bisa terlihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang membuat pipi kita merona.

Yang seorang lagi berbanding jauh dengan suaminya. Kita sebutlah namanya Eren Jaeger. Paras yang lembut membuatnya sangat cocok menjadi seorang istri. Kedua matanya yang memiliki warna-warna yang dituangkan Tuhan secara acak—hijau, biru dan keemasan—membuatnya tampak segar. Rambutnya kecoklatan lembut dibelah tengah. Senyumnya juga seperti itu—lembut dan menenangkan.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan pada kalian seekor kucing yang tinggal bersama mereka. Kucing berbulu hitam dan bermata abu-abu—seperti warna abu rokok yang sering dihisap oleh Levi. Kucing itu diberi nama Rivaille. Eren yang memberikan nama itu mengatakan kalau pengucapan nama Rivaille dan Levi itu sama, jadi ketika dia memanggil nama Rivaille dia merasa seperti memanggil nama Levi. Levi tidak memprotes itu, bahkan dia menyukai nama itu.

Yah, begitulah kisah mereka yang bahagia. Tapi itu hanya bagian awalnya saja. Awal dari sebuah kisah cinta yang mungkin tidak akan berakhir bahagia seperti kisah cinta pada umumnya.

.

.

.

_Aku telah bersumpah pada sang rembulan malam itu._

_Aku tak akan membuatmu menangis seperti dia membuatmu menangis._

_Tapi—mungkin hanya ini yang kubisa._

.

.

.

Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : That Neko's Love Story

Cast :

Eren Jaeger

Neko!Rivaille dan Levi

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning **: Boy Love, AU, OOC! Miss typo(s) Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Hajime Isayama**. _Aru Bake Neko song by Len Kagamine._

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

"_Neko's Speak."_

.

.

.

"Anda serius dengan keputusan ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang diselimuti rasa keputusasaan menghancurkan keheningan dan kenyamanan Minggu pagi itu. Eren yang baru saja meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pahit yang bijinya dia ambil sendiri dari kebun kopi yang dia tanam itu kini terduduk di atas kursi kayu buatan tangan Levi. Wajahnya menunjukkan mimik yang bercampur aduk—marah, sedih, tidak percaya—pada Levi yang baru saja mengatakan suatu hal penting padanya. Dilihatnya kepala Levi mengangguk satu kali—jika dia seperti itu maka dia sudah membuat keputusan bulat yang tak bisa lagi dibantah.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," lirihnya, "Ini sudah kewajibanku, Eren."

Bisa dilihat Eren menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam—mencoba menahan air matanya yang hampir keluar dengan menggigit bibrinya sendiri. "Tapi Anda akan meninggalkan saya jika Anda pergi berperang." Suaranya yang sudah bergetar menandakan kalau sesuatu yang dia tahan sejak awal pembicaraan tadi akan tumpah.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Levi. Dia menggeser duduknya sedikit mendekati Eren lalu tangan kirinya dia buat untuk menarik dagu Eren agar berhadapan mata dengannya. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas kedua bola mata itu memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku akan kembali," ujarnya singkat. Kemudian dia memeluk tubuh yang terkasih dengan sangat erat. Berat memang meninggalkan pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu. Pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah anak angkatnya yang dia rawat semenjak kecil. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Eren menangis seperti sekarang. "Aku akan kembali. Karena hanya kau tempatku berpulang," bisiknya di telinga Eren.

Remasan tangan Eren dibagian punggung bajunya itu mengerat seiring dengan semakin derasnya air mata yang berjatuhan itu. Satu kalimat terdengar sebagai kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan hati Levi.

"Berjanjilah pada saya kalau Anda akan kembali."

—'_Itu hal yang mustahil!_'

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

—'_Maafkan aku, Eren._'

.

.

.

Satu malam terakhir untuk mereka terlewati. Ketika Eren membuka matanya dan memunguti semua pakaiannya yang ditanggalkan oleh Levi semalam, dia menemukan selembar kertas di atas meja tempat dimana dia biasa meletakkan air minum untuk Levi ketika pemuda yang tumbuh di jalanan itu bangun. Dia bisa melihat gelas yang semalam terisi penuh itu kini tinggal setengahnya saja. Dia tahu bahwa Levi sudah berangkat bersama kepala keluarga lainnya untuk berperang. Lalu dibukanya kertas yang terlipat rapi tadi dan membaca tulisan tangan rapi itu.

.

_Maafkan aku karena tidak pamit padamu. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu ketika melihat wajahmu yang begitu tenang ketika tertidur.  
Juga sebenarnya aku tidak tega jika melihatmu menangis ketika mengantarku. Aku tidak ingin.  
Aku tahu aku tidak di sini untuk memelukmu. Maafkan aku untuk itu.  
Terima kasih karenakau telah membuatku lelaki paling bahagia di dunia. Aku beruntung memiiki istri yang bisa membuatku kuat sepertimu._

_Jika aku pergi terlebih dahulu darimu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal._

_Aku mencintaimu.  
Walau kita tidak bertemu. Tapi kuharap kita akan bertemu nanti malam. Dalam mimpi kita._

_Sampai jumpa, Eren._

_P.S : Air minum di atas meja sengaja kuminum setengahnya. Simpan setengahnya lagi sampai aku kembali. Air yang kau beri padaku setiap harinya sangat menyegarkan. Terima kasih._

_._

Mungkin air mata yang terlalu banyak Eren tumpahkan semalam belum cukup untuk menangisi kepergian oran yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil. Dia merasa hal yang dilakukannya selama ini belum cukup untuk menebus semua kebaikan yang diberikan Levi untuknya. Dia menangis tanpa mengetahui kucingnya—Rivaille—yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Rivaille melangkah mendekatinya. Menjilati kaki Eren untuk membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Hei, kenapa menangis, Bocah besar?"_ Rivaille bertanya pada Eren, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara mengeong seekor kucing. Namun suaranya berhasil membuat Eren berhenti terisak dan menoleh ke arahnya. _"Bocah, apa yang terjadi?"_ tanyanya lagi. Eren hanya tersenyum miris lalu mengangkat tubuh Rivaille dan memeluknya erat.

"Rivaille…" isaknya. Rivaille sama sekali tidak tahu siapakah yang Eren panggil. Dia atau—Levi? Jujur saja, selama ini dia merasa sangat cemburu pada Levi yang bisa menguasai Eren yang merupakan majikannya. Levi berhasil membuat waktunya bermain dengan Eren berkurang. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Eren."_ Lidah mungil Rivaille bergerak untuk menjilati air mata Eren. Dia akan mencoba menenangkan Eren sebisanya—dia tidak ingin melihat Eren menangis seperti ini. _"Kalau saja aku manusia…"_ Rivaille hanya bisa meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak Eren ketika Eren memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

_Andai aku manusia._

_Aku akan memelukmu dengan sangat erat dan menghentikan air matamu._

_Andai aku bisa menggantikan dia untuk menghiburmu._

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar enam bulan kepergian Levi dari rumah itu. Enam bulan jugalah Eren menantinya dalam diam. Rivaille hanya bisa menyaksikan perubahan sifat Eren yang semula ceria kini menjadi pendiam. Kadang dia sering tidak makan dan hanya duduk melamun menatap pintu rumahnya—menanti sang kekasih yang akan membuka pintu dengan sebuah senyuman hangat untuknya. Namun sayang, itu tak pernah terjadi.

Hari itu, Eren mendengar kabar kalau tentara yang berasal dari desanya dipulangkan. Mendengar itu, wajah Eren langsung terlihat sumringah—walau dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Eren memakai mantel tebalnya. Tujuannya kini adalah pelabuhan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dengan membawa Rivaille dalam gendongannya, dia berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk menemui Levi. Ketika dia berdiri di sana, matanya terus menerawang ke segala arah untuk mencari Levi. Namun, harapannya pupus ketika melihat Levi tak ada di sana dan dia pulang dengan air mata yang kembali bercucuran.

"Mungkin dia menemukan penggantiku di tempat lain," katanya entah pada siapa.

"_Bocah bodoh. Kau meragukan cintanya?"_ Rivaille memperhatikan wajah Eren yang penuh kekecewaan malam itu. Eren tertidur dengan wajah gelisah dan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Levi dalam mimpinya. Entah apa yang dia mimpikan, Rivaille tidak tahu. Dia hanya bisa menenangkan Eren dengan mengelus dahi yang berkeringat dingin itu dengan satu kakinya.

Sungguh, Rivaille merasa tidak tahan melihat Eren menangis. Dia turun dari ranjang Eren dan berjalan menuju atap tempat biasa dia tidur di siang hari. Matanya menatap rembulan yang bersinar sangat terang. Namanya juga bulan purnama, pastilah bersinar terang. Tapi kali ini, dia merasa bulan itu agak mendekat ke bumi.

"_Bulannya dekat sekali."_

Entahlah, Rivaille berpendapat begitu. Dia ingin memejamkan matanya dan tidur setelah sebelumnya dia berdoa kepada Tuhan. _"Semoga Eren kembali seperti semula."_

"Kau ingin dia kembali seperti semula?"

Telinga kucingnya bergerak ketika mendengar sebuah suara mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya kembali terbuka, namun dia tidak melihat siapapun di sana.

"_Siapa?"_ tanyanya. Matanya masih mencari keberadaan suara itu.

"Tidak perlu tahu," jawab suara itu. "Kau punya permohonan, 'kan?"

Rivaille hanya diam ketika dia mendengar suara itu bertanya padanya tentang permohonan. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Dia hanya seekor kucing yang memiliki majikan bernama Eren. Dia tidak memiliki keinginan—tunggu, dia punya. Satu keinginan. Keinginan pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"_Aku tidak tahu bisa percaya atau tidak padamu."_ Rivaille terlihat menghela nafas. "_Tapi aku ingin kau mengabulkan permohonan pertama sekaligus dalam terakhir dalam hidupku sebagai seekor kucing ini," _ujarnya.

Ah, dia mendengar suara itu terkikik pelan. Apa yang lucu dari kata-kata yang Rivaille sampaikan? Kalau saja pemilik suara itu ada di hadapannya, mungkin saja dia akan mencakarnya habis-habisan.

"_Tch. Kalau bukan untuknya aku tidak akan memohon seperti ini."_ Dia berujar kesal. "_Tolong aku. Kabulkan permohonanku. Buatlah Eren—majikanku—bisa tersenyum lagi seperti semula. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih lagi."_

Selama beberapa saat, suara itu menghilang. Namun kemudian muncul lagi dan berkata. "Ada satu cara untuk mengabulkannya."

"_Apa itu?"_ tanya Rivaille padanya.

"Bersumpahlah pada bulan, kau tidak akan menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis sedih."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Rivaille mengatakan sumpah itu. _"Ya. Aku bersumpah."_

Dan malam itu, keberadaan Rivaille sang kucing menghilang di muka bumi ini—digantikan dengan seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang memakai pakaian untuk berperang. Dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata setajam pisau. Dia—Levi. Rivaille kini memiliki sosok manusia yang mirip seperti Levi.

'_Jadi ini caranya._' Dia membatin miris. '_Menggantikan posisi Levi.'_

.

.

.

_Tahukah kau kenapa aku bersumpah pada rembulan?_

_Tahukah kau kenapa aku mengorbankan seluruh hidup ini untuk membahagiakanmu?_

_Untuk melihatmu tersenyum._

_Hanya itu._

.

.

.

Pagi selanjutnya Eren terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengucek matanya sebentar lalu mencari keberadaan Rivaille yang semalam tidur di sampingnya. Berjalan dengan langkah tertatih keluar kamar dan memanggil-manggil nama Rivaille dengan suara seraknya.

"Rivaille…"

Dia masih mencari, namun sama sekali tidak ketemu. Sampai dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Awalnya dia mengabaikan ketukan pintu itu, namun ketika ketukan pintu itu semakin keras, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu. Kedua matanya yang semula sayu itu kini membuka lebar ketika dilanda keterkejutan. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya semalam—yang dia ingat, dia bermimpi tentang Levi yang pasti—hari ini dia melihat sosok kekasihnya tercinta sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Dengan seragamnya yang masih rapi—Eren bisa melihat kalau pangkat kekasihnya itu adalah seorang kopral—dan tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Aku pulang, Eren," katanya. Tangannya telah membentang bagai sayap elang yang sudah siap terbang—meminta satu pelukan rindu dari pemuda berambut coklat yang kini terpaku di tempatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Langsung saja Eren menghambur ke dalam pelukan itu. Memeluk tubuh hangat yang sangat dia rindukan itu dengan sangat erat. Tangisan tersedu-sedu karena bahagia terdengar dari Eren. Levi—yang sebenarnya adalah Rivaille itu hanya bisa membalas pelukannya dan menatap sendu entah kemana. Tatapannya kosong dan dia teringat dengan kata-kata dari pemilik suara kemarin malam.

"_Ingatlah kalau kau hanya pengganti—"_

Rivaille mengecup kepala Eren dengan penuh kasih sayang—dan rasa posesif.

"—_dari Levi yang sebenarnya sudah mati saat perang."_

'_Sekarang Eren adalah milikku, bukan Levi.'_ Dia melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air mata Eren dengan ibu jarinya. '_Walau dia menganggapku Levi, semua tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia.'_

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi," ujarnya sesaat sebelum dia meraih bibir Eren dan mengecupnya. Memberi sebuah ciuman panas pada si pemuda yang tanpa sadar telah dia cintai sejak lama itu.

Mereka tidak lagi peduli ada dimana. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan suara decakan saliva saling beradu. Eren mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Rivaille yang kini memeluk pinggangnya erat. Merapatkan kedua tubuh yang saling merindu itu. Mereka berciuman—dan tak bisa berhenti ketika memasuki tahap setelah itu.

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."_

_Kata-kata yang kejam, bukan?_

_Seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku hanya pengganti kekasihmu yang telah mati._

_Ya, 'kan?_

_._

_._

_._

Kini, pagi Eren kembali seperti biasa. Ketika dia bangun, dia mendapati Rivaille yang dianggapnya Levi itu masih pulas di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya lalu dia membangunkan Rivaille dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi. Dan ketika kedua mata itu terbuka untuk menatapnya, pipinya merona karena malu. Ya. Pagi yang normal untuk Eren, namun masih asing bagi Rivaille.

Eren turun dari ranjang dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi pahit dan roti yang biasa menjadi hidangan pagi Levi. Rivaille yang kini duduk di atas ranjang melirik pada meja tempat dimana Eren biasa meletakkan air putih untuk biasa diminum Levi. Ada segelas penuh dan ada segelas yang sudah tinggal setengah.

'_Sisa minum Levi.'_

Gelas yang berisi setengah gelas air itu masih terlihat baru walaupun sudah enam bulan lebih diletakan di sana. Mungkin saja Eren selalu membersihkan meja dan gelas itu walau tidak mengganti air di dalamnya. Lalu tangannya meraih gelas yang terisi penuh itu dan meminum air yang ada di sana sampai habis. Dalam setiap tegukannya, Rivaille bisa merasakan adanya rasa cinta. Pastilah Eren menuang air itu dengan penuh perasaan cinta—untuk Levi, bukan untuknya.

'_Rasa airnya menyegarkan—'_ Rivaille meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke tempatnya, "—Namun menyesakkan," gumamnya.

Setelahnya dia turun dan berjalan menghampiri Eren yang sedang mengaduk kopi di dapur. Entah kenapa, Rivaille mendekat dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu dari belakang. Bisa dirasakannya Eren tersentak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan sendok kopinya.

"Levi, Anda membuat saya kaget," ujarnya. Suaranya kembali terdengar lembut, tidak lagi serak seperti yang lalu.

Rasanya Rivaille bersyukur bisa melihat Eren seperti ini. Wajahnya yang sayu kembali terlihat segar dan bola matanya yang sempat terlihat kosong itu kini kembali cerah dan ceria. Berkilauan layaknya air sungai beriak yang memantulkan sinar matahari.

"Eren, aku dengan akan ada festival di kota. Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Rivaille padanya. Ya, dia sempat mendengar hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu saat melompat ke atap rumah tetangganya.

Dengan semangat Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kalau Levi yang mengajak, saya pasti akan ikut. Kemanapun itu!" Kemudian dia tertawa riang seperti yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada Levi.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi." Rivaille menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Eren yang rapuh itu. Bermanja-manja di sana sampai membuat Eren heran melihat kelakuakn yang tidak biasa itu. Tapi dibiarkannya saja seperti itu.

.

Ketika malam tiba, Eren sudah bersiap di depan rumah dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain yang rapi. Menanti Rivaille yang tak lama keluar dari kamar dengan setelan serba hitam. Eren menarik tangan Rivaille lalu menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat—dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini lagi.

"Anda tampan sekali, Levi…"

Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup dahi Eren singkat, "Kau tampak lebih manis dengan senyum seperti ini, Bocah."

Suara tawa terdengar dari Eren setelah mendengar kata-kata Rivaille. Memang biasanya, Levi suka memanggilnya 'bocah'. Kebiasaan yang benar-benar mirip walau mereka berdua adalah makhluk yang berbeda. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju alun-alun kota yang ramai. Festival seperti ini sangat jarang ada pada masa itu sehingga semua orang datang untuk melihat.

Eren tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kagum ketika melihat sebuah teater boneka jalanan yang bercerita tentang seorang anak muda yang berambisi untuk membasmi raksasa yang disebut dengan _Titan_ itu. Dia juga terlihat senang ketika nama tokoh utama cerita itu disebut karena namanya sama dengan nama tokoh utama itu—Eren. Sepanjang jalan setelah menonton teater itu, dia bercerita pada Rivaille kalau dia akan menjadi seperti _Eren_ yang ada di teater boneka tadi.

"Ah! Gula kapas!" seru Eren seperti anak kecil ketika melihat sebuah permen gula kapas yang berjalan karena dibawa anak kecil. "Aku mau~" rengeknya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Rivaille yang masih digandengnya. Rivaille menghela nafas dan menuruti permintaan Eren yang hari itu seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

_Tidak apa, 'kan?_

_Aku akan membahagiakanmu sebelum kebahagiaan sesaatku ini berakhir._

.

.

.

Disatu malam. Rivaille sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena dia terus terbatuk entah kenapa. Eren merasa panik karena wajah Rivaille terlihat pucat di matanya.

"Levi. Anda kenapa?" tanya Eren panik.

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Dia menoleh ke Eren dan melihat tatapan terkejut dari mata Eren. Apa? Apa yang salah? Dia ingin bertanya. Namun batuk ini membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara. Tangan Eren yang semula berada di pundaknya, kini ditarik mundur guna menutupi mulut Eren yang tak bisa menutup.

"Mata Anda..." bisiknya lirih. Seketika batuk Rivaille terhenti. Eren mendekatinya dan menyentuh pelipis Rivaille dengan kedua tangannya. Kenapa Eren menatapnya dengan tatapan asing seperti ini? "Mata Anda berbeda—" suara Eren tercekat ketika melihatnya.

Yang Eren tahu, warna mata Levi adalah hitam legam dan yang bermata abu-abu itu adalah—

"—Rivaille?"

_Deg_. Jantung Rivaille berdetak tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Dia tidak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa. Kemampuan bicaranya menghilang—terbang entah kemana. Mungkin, ini sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke dirinya yang semula—seekor kucing hitam peliharaan Eren. Dia pikir, Eren akan menampar pipinya karena telah membohonginya. Sunggu, Rivaille tidak bermaksud untuk berbohong pada majikannya tersayang itu.

Namun reaksi yang didapatnya berbeda dengan yang dia bayangkan saat merasakan kedua tangan Eren yang bergetar itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Dan bisikan Eren di telinganya membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan air mata saat itu juga—namun dia tidak mampu.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Rivaille menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Eren. "Tidak apa-apa… meski Anda bukan Levi…," ujarnya dengan suara yang sudah benar-benar bergetar.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…."

.

.

.

_Oh, Tuhan._

_Apakah ini sebuah hukuman?_

_Hukuman untukku yang kejam ini?_

.

.

.

Tubuh Rivaille sudah bergetar hebat. Tidak—dia tidak mampu lagi jika harus seperti ini. Dia akan menderita dan Eren akan lebih menderita lagi ketika dia harus tersenyum manis dan menganggapnya Levi. Dia mendorong tubuh Eren menjauh, melompat turun dari ranjang lalu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengatakan kata maaf. Lagi-lagi dia merasa bersalah ketika melihat air mata Eren tumpah karenanya.

'_Aku melanggar sumpahku, Tuhan!'_

"_Maaf!"_ Dia mencoba bicara, namun yang keluar hanyalah suara mengeong.

Eren yang tampak lemas itu sudah tak bisa berkutik lagi ketika dilihatnya Rivaille kembali ke sosoknya semula dan berlari menjauhinya.

"RIVAILLE!"

Suara teriakan Eren terdengar oleh Rivaille yang telah berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Eren yang menangis di atas ranjangnya malam itu.

"Terima kasih…" gumamnya. "Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku, Rivaille…"

.

.

.

_Aku sudah berdosa terlalu dalam._

_Maka dari itu…_

_Hinalah aku._

.

.

.

Itulah kisah yang aku sampaikan hari ini. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk mengatakan kisah ini bagus. Cerita ini mungkin seperti sampah. Tapi terima kasih telah datang dan mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur ini. Semoga tidur kalian lelap dan—ah, maaf aku harus pergi. Kekasihku sudah menjemputku.

Sampai jumpa di kisah yang selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Finish.

.

.

.

Sebuah kisah tak akan pernah benar-benar berakhir, 'kan?

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun yang sedang berlari di pinggir jalan. Baru saja dia pulang dari sekolahnya dan terburu-buru menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Jaman sudah berubah. Tak ada lagi perang yang menghancurkan bumi. Semuanya aman dan damai.

_Bruk_.

Saking terburunya Eren sampai tidak melihat ada seseorang yang melintas di depannya. Mereka berdua bertabrakan dan terjatuh di atas trotoar. Eren bisa mendengar sebuah decakan kesal dari seorang yang ditabraknya. Ketika Eren mendongak dan menatap pemuda itu, mulutnya bergerak tanpa sadar menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tak pernah dia tahu.

"Ri…vaille?"

.

.

.

Dan kisah akan terulang kembali.

.

.

.

Totally Finish.

.

.

.

**A/N :** HAI! PUKUL 02.20 dini hari di sini. Saya tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya mengetik ini setelah mendengar lagu _Aru Bake Neko_-nya Len Kagamine. Saya suka lagu dan arti lagunya yang bikin Brokolo.

Maafkan saya kalau ada kekurangan di fanfic ini. Saya tahu sih, alurnya agak kecepatan XD Mungkin angst-nya gak kerasa. Hakhakhak. I'm not gomen, minna /plak

Oke! Mind to Review?


End file.
